Cleopatra's bed
by 4Kennedy
Summary: Angela and Brennan need to get a security tape, which captured them in an intimate situation. Written for the vaguely annual f t porn battle on livejournal. The prompt was 'security tape'.


Angela was giggling like a little school girl as she closed the door of the security room behind Brennan and herself. Her smile got even wider when she heard Brennan starting to laugh as well. The sound of it always made her heart melt.

"We had better hurry before we get caught," Temperance reasoned, calling herself to order and going over to the desk on which several screens were showing what the video surveillance was recording all over the Jeffersonian Institute.

Angela was still laughing softly, amused that she and Brennan were actually breaking into the security room to steal a video tape. "Let's take a look what the others are doing in the lab first," she suggested, her fingers already flying over the keyboard to find the right camera.

"No, Ange. We're not here to spy on our friends. Which one is it?" Brennan asked impatiently, trying to figure out which one was the recorder that had taped them. "I would appreciate some help."

She was too focused on her task to notice that Angela had a dirty smirk on her lips when she abandoned the keyboard and came up to her from behind.

"I can imagine a thing or two to help you," Angela whispered, pressing her body against Brennan's back and leaning forward to nibble lightly on her earlobe.

"What…?" Temperance started to ask, but the question died on her tongue as it became obvious to what Angela was referring to. A shiver ran through her body when Angela started to let her hands wander from her hips up her sides, to the front and finally covered her breasts. "We can't. The security guard can come back any moment. Besides, this is what got us here in the first place," Brennan reminded her.

Angela started to caress Brennan's breasts, teasing her nipples through the fabric. She was spurred on by the images of them making love in Cleopatra's bed at the Egyptian exhibition not an hour ago. The museum had been closed at that time of course and only later they had remembered the security cameras.

"Ange," Brennan sighed warningly. "We don't have time for this."

But Angela didn't listen and wandered down with one hand, letting her fingertips slip under Brennan's shirt and graze over bare skin. She could feel Temperance shudder at the contact and grinned. "I won't take long, promise."

Brennan's body hadn't fully calmed down from her last height yet, so it easily jumped right back into overdrive. Heart pounding and already aroused, she leant back against Angela and surrendered to the artist's talented hands. She turned her head somewhat and captured Angela's lips for a heated kiss.

As she had promised, Angela didn't lose any time. She unbuttoned Temperance's pants and slid her hand between her girlfriend's thighs while her other hand kept massaging her breast. "Sweetie," Angela breathed out pleasantly surprised by the wetness that had greeted her. "I had no idea breaking in here would turn you on that much."

Brennan arched her back and pressed her hips down, rocking against Angela's fingers. "You do this to me," she corrected her, moving quicker and quicker.

Engaging Temperance in another hungry kiss, Angela stroked fast and determinedly over her lover's clit, rubbing it until it was swollen and hard. Brennan's moans and whimpers were urging her on and when she felt her start shaking slightly, Angela pushed two fingers inside her and pressed her palm upwards against Temperance's clit.

"Ange," Brennan gasped right before she lost control, trembling violently and with her eyes squeezed shut. She bit down on her lip as not to scream her pleasure out loud.

"Told you it would be quick," Angela said in a hushed voice in Brennan's ear, wrapping her arms around the other woman and holding her close so that she could gather herself. "Let's get the tape and go. We can watch it later at home." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively when Brennan turned a little to look her and sealed the plan with a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
